Flip the Switch
by MsConCon
Summary: She knew how to push to get exactly what she wanted...


**So I own nothing except for this crappy one shot...you know this.**

**Sex, sex, sex kiddies. Language and sex and I guess you could say some violence. So if you don't like any of those things, turn away now please. I can't be scarring peeps for life now. If all that is right up your alley (Ambrose's Alley *Giggles*) then come on in.**

**And last but definitely not least: ****For moxleysmisstress on tumblr because I know just how she feels. ;)**

* * *

The first slap was a surprise and threw him off course just as he was stepping into the room.

He actually stumbled back into the hallway and the brunette had to grab ahold of his t-shirt yanking him into the room with her.

The second slap came right after they kicked the door closed and Dean was stunned, staring at his girlfriend stuck between light amusement and slight anger.

"The fuck, Sydney," Dean exclaimed, kicking off his shoes as he made it further into the hotel room, his face scrunched in confusion. "Why are you slapping me?"

"Because you fucking deserved it you ass," Sydney yelled back and Dean advanced on her a little, to greet her before sighing and rolling his eyes at her attitude.

"Whatever babe," He answered and halted eyeing the bed. His world was spinning a little.

'_Really shouldn't have went out drinking tonight.'_ He was definitely going to regret it in the morning. He turned back to look at Sydney and reached for her, pulling her into him by her backside. For some reason this incensed Sydney beyond belief and before she could stop herself her right hand left her side lashing across Dean's face once more, surprising the hell out of him. His eyes widened and he jerked against her.

"Sydney" He yelled.

"Dean," She yelled back.

"Don't-" Palm met cheek, the other this time, and Dean growled dangerously low pushing her back sharply, startling her, causing her to step back a foot or two after for good measure. Sydney's eyes narrowed. "Stop-" Slap. "fucking.." Slap. "slapping.." Slap. "ME," Dean finished grabbing at the woman before him with lightning speed, holding her upper arms in a death grip. He shook her a little.

"Stop fucking slapping me…bitch," He repeated and Sydney's eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Oh? So I'm a bitch now?" She laughed. "Funny I'm a bitch when just a couple of hours ago I was baby and darling and everything under the sun when I told you I couldn't make it tonight."

Dean glowered at his girlfriend for a long moment and let her go with a small push to rub at his face. "Woman…you're lucky I actually care about you," He said in a low voice.

"Or what," Sydney couldn't help but goad. "What would you do if I wasn't with you? What would you do if I was someone like say…Renee or Summer? Pretty much Summer…"

Dean's eyes snapped towards the woman in front of him and he groaned. "Really? Is that what this is about?! Sydney you know I'm a-"

Sydney's hand flexed and she was swinging it up towards Dean once more but Dean was quicker this time. His eyes flashed and her grabbed at her wrist rushing her into the wall by the hotel door. "Don't even think about it," He hissed through clenched teeth, squeezing her wrist on the last couple of words. The brunette smirked and braced herself against the wall as she brought her other hand up smacking at Dean's face. This time it wasn't so graceful though and actually grazed the side of his head, ruffling his hair a little. Dean grabbed at her shoulders, digging his fingertips into her and Sydney gasped. "I dare you to do that again," He said menacingly. Sydney actually grinned and Dean groaned causing the woman's eyes to get wide.

There it was. It was like a switch being flipped.

She looked him straight in the eyes as she tapped at the opposite side of his head and he snarled punching at the wall beside her his eyes dark now. He slapped at himself and leaned in close to her, his breath hitting her face in hot puffs. "One. More. Time." He mumbled. Sydney outright smiled.

And there he was. Only with her.

She slapped him one last time and that was all Dean needed. It seemed to awaken a beast as he slapped at both sides of his face with both hands making Sydney squirm in glee, her smile huge, she bit her lip to curb her happiness but it was all for naught.

Dean grabbed at a shoulder spinning her around to push her face first into the wall, knocking the breath out of her. She squirmed even more as she heard a belt buckle and felt him pushing her into the wall even more, or trying to at least. His face was beside her cheek as he moved up close to her. "So you like to slap people Sydney," He rasped. She never even saw it coming when Dean reared back and smacked at her jean clad ass. She jerked and he groaned, smacking her once more. "Yeah…you like that baby? How does it feel when it's you? How do you like to be smacked?" He licked her cheek, nipping at it and pulled away once more to smack at her other ass cheek making her yelp and jump. That one had been particularly hard. He smirked and slapped at the same globe again and again and Sydney jerked and yelled out.

All too soon Dean released her and snatched at the front of her jeans unbuckling them. "I want these off Syd," He said coolly and then he was working at his own belt and pants, quickly divesting of them. Sydney quickly shimmied out of her pants and didn't dare to move from the wall as he kicked the pants behind them.

"Mmm..better," Dean said palming one of her panty covered cheeks, squeezing her exceptionally hard and without warning he was smacking at her again, raining smack after smack down on her with glee, laughing at his work as she gasped and shook, actually pushing back against him. "Mox please," She groaned.

Dean groaned in response and pushed his bare erection against her but growled in annoyance and grabbed at a side of her panties tearing them in two.

"Those were my favorite pair," Sydney exclaimed and Dean roared, pushing at her causing her to smash against the wall once more. "Mox…"

"I love it when you call me that," He rumbled and then he bent at the knees a little, squeezing at one of her thighs while his other hand gripped his cock, slipping into the girl before him without any trouble or preamble. "Damn you're soaked Sydney," He groaned. He didn't give her a chance to adjust to the intrusion thrusting into her roughly and quickly. Sydney arched, reaching at the wall for something to support herself but there was nothing. Her scratching and clawing and moaning only worked at spurring Dean to work even harder on her, causing him to slap against her even faster, arching up to slam into her at a different angle. Sydney shook and he grabbed at both hips bringing her back against him with each thrust causing her to bounce off of him in contest.

"Moxley! Oh Mox," Dean clenched his teeth and let her go, both of them dropping into the wall with a thump, his thrusts never stopping, he grabbed at her hair, yanking her head back to bite at her neck, marking her up to his liking. He licked at her just as she gasped.

"Harder baby," She panted. Dean grabbed at the front of her neck and gave it a rough squeeze, his thrusts brutal, balls slapping against her ass and he caused Sydney to lift up onto her tiptoes. He was so deep and it was so hard he was nearly bringing her to tears. "Yeah," She hissed. "Like that."

Dean grunted pulled back and out of her and she whined in disappointment, nearly dropping to the floor had it not been for his hand digging into a side. He spun her around and slammed her into the wall, her head actually hitting the wall stunning her a moment but that didn't deter Dean from plunging back into her causing her to scream out and lift her legs up to wrap around his waist. "Yeah…that's right baby! Scream out for me." He held at her with one hand under a butt cheek the other propped against the wall and plowed in and out of her furiously. "Ah shit," He yelled on a groan, feeling her walls grip him tightly.

"That's it Dean, give it to me. Give it to me good baby," Dean huffed as he worked at her, letting go of her backside to bring it back and crack at the same cheek with enough force to leave her shaking and quivering around him. Her walls spasmed around him repeatedly "Mox baby…I'm gonna cum." Dean grabbed at her waist attacking her pussy in a frenzy, lifting her up even more by her ass, a palm on either cheek. Sydney's back repeatedly hit the wall as he speared into her, the repetitive thumping actually hurting her but leaving her feeling oh so good. "Oh god baby! Yes! Yes! Tear that pussy up!"

Dean growled his stabs into her tight core becoming erratic. "Fucking cum for me," He shouted, digging his fingernails into her ass. Sydney gasped the harsh pleasure too much and that was it for her. Sydney's walls pulsated around him before the damn broke free in her body and she let go wetting up Dean's cock with her finish.

"Fuck," He groaned holding her down against him as he had no choice but to let go, her orgasm bringing about his own. "Shit!" Dean dropped against her bracing himself against the wall with both hands, their breathing ragged. Sydney's legs dropped from around his waist and she nearly slid down to the floor in a heaving mess but Dean was on it, pulling her into his body. He captured her lips in a harsh kiss and then pulled back his blue eyes boring into her dark browns. "Now was this really about Summer or Renee?"

Sydney shook her semi sweaty hair out of her face and smiled happily. "Maybe a little..." She smirked. "Seeing you with them had inspired me at least…"

Dean shook his head, pulling the both of them from the wall. "I hope you know I'm not fucking finished. Not by a long shot."

Sydney shrugged and smacked at an arm. "I was counting on that."


End file.
